X-Jet
The X-Jet is a term for a series of specialized aircraft used by the X-Men. History ''X-Men: First Class The original X-Jet was a modified Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird designed and built by Hank McCoy in the early 1960s and was used by the newly formed X-Men to travel to Cuba and stop the Hellfire Club's plans during the Cuban Missile Crisis. The Blackbird was destroyed when Riptide, using his whirlwind power to dislodge Erik Lehnsherr's hold on the Hellfire Club's submarine, caused both the submarine and the aircraft to crash onto the nearby Cuban beach. Original Timeline X-Men Not too long after Logan arrives at the X-Mansion, Charles Xavier gives him a tour of his school, including the X-Jet hangar. Later on, the X-Men take the X-Jet to Liberty Island to stop Magneto's plan to use Rogue to turn all of the gathered world leaders on nearby Ellis Island into mutates . X2: X-Men United Jean and Storm take the X-Jet to Boston to capture Nightcrawler. After William Stryker's forces seize the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm meet up with Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro in Boston with Bobby's family. As a result of Pyro's actions of attacking the police called to the house by Bobby's brother, the X-Jet was engaged in a dogfight with fighter jets from Hanscom Air Force Base. From within the jet, Storm and Jean utilized their respective powers to avert the course of the jets and their missiles, but one missile slipped through and caused the X-Jet to plummet. Luckily, Magneto used his powers to halt the jet's descent. With Magneto and Mystique alongside them, the X-Men head to Alkali Lake in the X-Jet and formulate a plan to stop Stryker's agenda. After Stryker is stopped, the X-Men try to take off in the X-Jet, but they are unable to do so. As a result, Jean leaves the X-Jet, lifts it up telekinetically, and saves them at the cost of her own life. X-Men: The Last Stand Following Jean Grey's "resurrection" at Alkali Lake and the subsequent surfacing of the Dark Phoenix, Xavier orders Logan and Storm to return to Alkali Lake to investigate. Later on, while the X-Men were attempting to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants on Alcatraz Island, the X-Jet was disintegrated by Phoenix. X-Men: Days of Future Past The X-Jet is used by Xavier and the X-Men. It is first seen piloted by Magneto while Charles uses a highly advanced version of Cerebro to locate Kitty's group. After making contact, they fly in stealth mode and use supersonic flight to reach the monastery in China where Shadowcat's group was. This version of the X-Jet was highly advanced and had a Tokamak Fusion Reactor installed. During the final stand against the Sentinels there, Magneto flings the Jet into the oncoming Sentinels and it is detonated by a lightning strike from Storm. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Beast was in the process of rebuilding the X-Jet and showed it to Mystique . Upon seeing it, Mystique was surprised that Hank was building a war plane beneath the X-Mansion and asked Hank how he would get the plane out. Hank explained that the plane's hangar was built directly under the school's basketball court. After Apocalypse and his Horsemen arrived and kidnapped Charles, an engine on the partially complete X-Jet was hit by a blast from Alex Summers. This resulted in the destruction of the jet and the rest of the mansion. Deadpool The X-Jet was used by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to get to the crosstown expressway, where Deadpool was. The X-Jet design at this point had reverted to the original Blackbird designed and built by Hank McCoy. They later used it to return to the X-Mansion after failing to bring Deadpool a meeting with Professor X. Features X-Men: First Class *Radar *Bomb Bay Doors *Stealth Technology *Vertical Thrusters *High-Speed Engines X-Men *Vertical Thrusters *Quiet Engine Technology *High-Speed Engines *Radar *Stealth Technology *Infrared Filter X2: X-Men United'' & X-Men: The Last Stand *Vertical Thrusters *Quiet Engine Technology *High-Speed Engines *Radar *GPS *Additional Seating *Holographic Projector (Interior) *Cloaking Technology ''X-Men: Days of Future Past * Tokamak Fusion Reactor Deadpool * Vertical Thrusters * High-Speed Engines X-Men: Apocalypse *Hypersonic *Blast Resistance *Stealth Technology X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Booster rockets *Folding wings Trivia *The hangar for the X-Jet is located beneath the basketball court of the School for Gifted Youngsters, with the court being the "doors". In ''X-Men, the court slides to let the X-Jet out, but in X-Men: Dark Phoenix, it opens outwards. External links * * Category:Items Category:Transportation Category:Aircraft Category:X-Mansion Category:Subbasement Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men (film) Items Category:X2: X-Men United Items Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Items Category:X-Men: First Class Items Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Items Category:Deadpool (film) Items Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Items Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix items